hypixelskyblockideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Magma Lord
The Magma Lord is an upgraded form of the Magma Boss that spawns in the Death Pit every 3 hours. The Magma Lord is significantly stronger than the Magma Boss, having 20 million HP, and also summons very strong mobs. If anyone dies during the fight, they can no longer participate. It does not regenerate HP naturally. Phases Phase 1: 20M - 15M HP (Charging) The Magma Lord will start the fight by jumping high up, then landing hard, which causes everyone in the pit to lose half of their current HP and summons powerful mobs: * Toxic Ghasts have 5,000 HP and shoot fireballs that deal 120 True Damage, as well as applying Wither I for 7 seconds, Blindness for 5 seconds, and Weakness I for 10 seconds. * Inferno Blazes have 12,000 HP and shoot waves of fireballs that deal massive amounts of fire damage, which ignores the Fire Talisman and Fire Resistance * The Withering Titan has 20,000 HP and deals 190 True Damage with each hit. Hits also apply Wither II for 8 seconds. * The Magma Giant has 50,000 HP and will lunge at players, sticking to them on contact. This takes away 5% of their HP per second. During this phase, the Magma Lord is immune to melee damage. It will also target players that deal high amounts of Damage to it, reeling them in and taking away 50% of their max HP. Lava begins to surround the arena during this phase, and anyone who touches it is instantly killed. If a player is killed by lava, fire, or the Magma Lord itself during this phase, the Magma Lord heals 50 times the player's max HP. Phase 2: 15M - 10M HP (Enraged) At the start of this phase, the Magma Lord clears all player's potion effects. It also protects itself from ranged attacks, making itself vulnerable to melee attacks in the process. The Magma Lord regularly jumps up like at the start of the fight, causing a Seismic Slam that will half every the current HP of every player within a 30 block radius of itself. It will also summon more mobs, like the ones in Phase 1. During this phase, the Magma Lord's melee attacks deal 800 True Damage. The lava in the arena begins to move closer to the center during this phase. If a player is killed by lava, fire, or the Magma Lord itself during this phase, the Magma Lord heals 40 times the player's max HP. Phase 3: 10M - 1M HP (Splitting) When the Magma Lord falls to 10M HP, it splits into two smaller versions of itself, each with 5M HP. However, each mini Magma Lord retains all other stats. During this phase, the Magma Lords can be harmed by any means of damage. When one Magma Lord falls to 1M HP for the first time, the Magma Lords will connect again for 10 seconds, then split again into two mini bosses with even amounts of HP. If a player is killed by lava, fire, or the Magma Lords during this phase, both Magma Lords heal 30 times the player's max HP. Phase 4: 1M - Death (Destroying) When either mini Magma Lord falls below 1M HP again, both Magma Lords will connect permanently and combine their HP (+10%). During this phase, all attacks against the boss deal half damage, and all attacks done by the boss deal double damage. The boss will jump on top of players and deal large amounts of damage. Death When the Magma Lord is killed, all the other mobs will disappear and the Magma Lord will split into 10 level 80 Magma Cubes. Drops Each level 80 Magma Cube drops 50 Ember Fragments, and has a 35% chance to drop and piece of Ember Armor or an Ember Rod. The Cubes also have a 5% chance to drop a piece of the new Inferno Armor and a 1% chance to drop an Aspect of the Magma. Category:Boss